Deep Deep Deep down inside
by bonesmad
Summary: just a little tag on to last weeks episode, joey's thoughts during the 'microwave relationship'


It was the first time he'd ever just sat and watched someone sleep. Yes thered been nights when he'd been stuck unable to sleep looking at some girl sleeping, but this was the first time he'd even purposely sat and watched for a length of time that would be deemed by anyone as creepy. It wasn't as if he had intentionally gotten out of bed to sit and stare. He'd gotten up for a pair of socks to ward off the cold being brought in by the open window, he didn't even consider closing it he immediately got up to put on more clothes. He didn't want to wake her. And as he'd sat pulling on a second pair on his icy feet he found his eyes caught on her peaceful profile. It was rare she stopped talking long enough for him to just look at her. She was wearing not a single scrap of makeup and her hair was uncharacteristically tossed carelessly to one side, but if he was honest he'd never seen her looking more beautiful. It took another five minutes for him to sit up fully and attempt to go back to bed. It was at that moment she heard the faint whisper.

"joey…" his back immediately straightened and froze. Had he really heard that. "…oh just shut up Joey." She said slightly louder as she turned onto her side clutching her many blankets. He smiled and lifted the top blanket, which had fallen down slightly off the couch. His hand reached out on its own accord and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Jumping back immediately after he'd done it he made him self step back and fall back into bed. Pulling the covers over himself he lay back and stared up at the ceiling. How could he really have left this happen? Of all the people in the world how had he ever fallen for Mel Burke? Half smiling he sighed. What could he do about it now. He was too far gone.

"goodnight Mel."

He scolded himself hugely as he looked down at his cereal. Obviously Mel wouldn't want Noah knowing that she'd actually slept in his room and not in their 'compromised situation'. His head spun up when he saw where this was heading. Mel wasn't going to let this guy stay here another month was she! There was only so many nights he could take of her on his couch. He sat and watched as she lied through her teeth. Construction work. How was she going to fake that? He smiled to himself as he realised at least she was rethinking the whole microwave relationship thing.

he had half an hour before dinner had to go on, he had been thinking about this work out all day. Sitting on the couch to tie up his shoes he caught something hard under his leg. After a few seconds of fishing he pulled out the bottle of lotion that had been shoved in his face the night before. flicking open the top he took another smell of it. There was no other way he could have described that smell as just her. It was the smell that covered the house, it wasn't defeated by Lennox's often overwhelming "teen-spirit"-esque smell or Ryder's seldom attempt at wearing aftershave. It was the first thing he smelt in the morning at the last thing he smelt on the way to his bedroom. How could that idiot say it gave him a headache! It was an amazing smell, better than that new leather smell Noah seemed to reek of. It was as if he rubbed a car freshener all over himself. This smell was heavenly in comparison. Closing the container he found his mind once again wondering how on earth he'd become this love sick puppy.

he had to admit his heart plummeted to the floor when he saw them coming in the back door hanging off each other. For a split second he wondered was she doing this on purpose. Taunting him for feeling this way. But he shoved that out of him min. she wasn't like that.

Unconscious movements seemed to be a reoccurring thing for him lately, as he grabbed the magazine and opened the door before he even knew it.

"You are a couple, and a great one at that." He grinned and stared down at a page, which was really advertisement and wracked his brain for what to say.

The further and further he got into this the worse he felt. They answered every single question almost identically, no matter how awkward he tried to make it. Trying not to sigh he made out like this was the last question and decided to bite the bullet. Looking directly at her he just said it.

"Are you in love with someone else?" his heart lifted as her face changed looking directly at him. The absolute last thing he expected was the resounding almost immediate yes that came from Noah.

"You seem comfortable enough now."

"Well that's because I don't care what you think of me!" he watched as that smell took over the last untouched room in the house. His.

They sipped their wine as her words went around and around in his head. On both of their second glasses, his thoughts slipped out of his mouth.

"Do you really not care about me?" he asked staring into the red liquid. She froze with her glass at her lips.

"What…"

"deep deep deep down inside do you really not care about me or what I think."

"i…"

"No just tell me no floating around it just tell me." She blinked at him a few times, and the bravery obviously brought on by the wine left him almost instantly. _Oh God _he thought _I've made a disastrous mistake_.

"do you really have to ask that?" she said after the most painful silence he'd ever felt. He said nothing. "Joe you've seen how easily I seem to lose friends. You've surely realised by now that you're my closest friend, of course I care what you think." She stood up and put her glass on the table. "I will always care what you think." She went to walk past him but leaning back to grab her moisturiser paused and kissed his cheek so quickly that it barely registered. She was back at the door before he started breathing again. "deep deep deep down inside." Grinning she was gone leaving just the tingle on his cheek and that smell.


End file.
